


女装对对碰

by JAVAlist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAVAlist/pseuds/JAVAlist
Summary: 攻受女装paly，G耀，就酱，接受不了，出门左转，恕不能相送。





	女装对对碰

**Author's Note:**

> 攻受女装paly，G耀，就酱，接受不了，出门左转，恕不能相送。

如果你想混女装大佬圈，你就不得不知道在女装大佬圈中，两座神奇的高峰。  
这两座高峰代表着女装大佬界的两个端点。一个是美到极致，他叫王耀，柔和而精致的五官，纤细白皙躯体，温润柔和的气质使他无论在日常还是出女装，都收获了一群舔狗。所以他被称为B站最大的湾仔码头。  
但如果你一个直男因在进入王耀湾仔码头后被掰弯而不知所措时，过来人会建议你扬帆起航，去往被称为湾仔码头船只的百慕大的地方，也就是另一座高峰，他叫Gitty。  
听名字好像是外国人，好吧，其实是个混血，长得人高马大，肌肉结实，相貌清俊，就是嘴角笑起来只能起一边，和他标志性的头套一样。看到这里或许就会明白，对！他是女装大佬！对！他会一身肌肉穿水手服兔女郎！试问看完王耀的倾城美人之后，再看他……恭喜Gitty喜提弯男狗命。  
虽然有人直言要Gitty退圈，免得影响他独占王耀盛世美颜，然鹅这时就有人嗞醒他，莫想啦！你YY的美人早被人独占啦！不是别人，就是你要他退圈的那位。  
是的，王耀是女装大佬，这点他认，这是自己的兴趣，也不犯法吧～何况占有欲极强的伴侣也不怎么干扰他，就是有一次在他直播结束时，Gitty忽然走进来，无比认真的说:  
“耀，我也想穿女装！”王耀惊讶了一下，毕竟Gitty是个阳刚之气十足的男人，忽然说要女装……  
王耀:奈斯>3<。  
这让两个人的日常变得更为如胶似漆，女装基本占据他们的私人时间，这个私人时间当然也包括做爱的时候。  
就比如现在，王耀身穿高叉旗袍，下体的两片式被撩了起来，Gitty并没有将王耀下体的丁字裤解开，只是将后穴后的布料揭开，三个手指在小口里模仿性爱抽插扩张。  
“啊……Gitty……嗯啊…噫！”王耀躺在床上无力的呻吟着，在Gitty碰到前列腺时声音愈发甜腻。  
“Gitty……嗯，可以了，我想要。”王耀抬起腿，挑逗性用脚趾玩弄Gitty露背毛衣下热烫的高昂。  
“想要什么？告诉我～”Gitty已经把性器放在王耀的小穴外，慢慢挺进硕大的龟头后停下，感受湿泞的软穴收缩着，仿佛想要把小Gitty吞得更深。  
王耀知道Gitty想要都自己说出那种羞耻的话，但哪怕已经是老夫老夫了，说那么露骨的话还是会让他非常害羞。  
Gitty当然知道伴侣的性子，他轻叹一声，打算开始挺动时，忽然被王耀压住肩膀，一阵反转，Gitty被王耀压在身下，顺着体位，Gitty的粗长一下子狠狠地摩擦了王耀的前列腺。  
“啊！嗯……”高潮来得突然而激烈，王耀的白浊射在Gitty的腹肌上。  
收缩的小穴搅紧身处其中的肉棒，层叠的肠肉按摩着上面的筋络，这不禁让Gitty舒服的粗喘出声。  
他攥紧王耀的纤腰，下身用力向上顶。  
“啊！咿呀，不……Gitty，慢一点！”高潮中的王耀哭道。收缩着的甬道被硕大强行顶开，狠狠摩擦收缩中的肠肉，顶进平时插不到的内里。  
“慢了你还不乐意吧，还是快一点好。”说完，干得更加用力，恨不得将囊袋一同塞进充满快感的小洞里。  
“啊，不！嗯嗯……唔……呃！”过分的快感将王耀推上另一个高潮。  
“啵！”在王耀肠道再次收缩时，Gitty将大肉棒拔出，抱着王耀转了一圈，变骑乘式为修道士体位，居高临下的看着被快感刺激得翻白眼的王耀。  
“Gi……Gitty，快……啊！呀！”  
不等王耀催促，Gitty按体位优势，用力挺动腰，狠狠干弄着爱人。  
高潮来得很快，王耀感到体内小Gitty极速胀大，接着一股热烫的液体刺激着前列腺。  
王耀失声想要尖叫，却被Gitty深吻堵住，只能呜咽着，生理盐水打湿散在两侧的枕头上。  
“再来吗？”  
“呜啊！你别…嘴上问…啊，别动啊嗯呀！”  
翌日直播，王耀因腰痛鸽掉，令很多人失望，而有几个金毛非常生气，为此残害了好多个厨房。


End file.
